


Muette comme une tombe

by crazyMissdream



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 22:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12351975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyMissdream/pseuds/crazyMissdream
Summary: Elle était là, silencieuse, muette comme une tombe. Peut être la sienne, mais il ne s'en doutait pas encore.





	Muette comme une tombe

« Putain de chauffeur de merde ! J’ai faillit le louper ce bus !!! »

Karkat se tenait, essoufflé, dans ce transport en commun qui l’avait tant fait courir et qu’il apprenait à détester chaque jour un peu plus. Il avait du mal à respirer mais trouver toujours le moyen de se plaindre.

« Les gens comme ça il faudrait les faire virer, j’avais que deux minutes de retard en plus ! »

Il aimait se plaindre, du mauvais temps, des passants, d’un peu tout et n’importe quoi en fait. Il était comme ça.

« La prochaine fois je vais vraiment m’énerver, vous allez voir ! Vous êtes pas d’accord avec moi ? »

Il venait de s’adresser à l’une des rares femmes présentes dans le train, une grande perche arborant un grand chapeau noir cachant en parti son visage.  
Elle ne répondit rien, après tout il n’y avait rien à répondre.

« Ouai, vous aussi ça vous laisse sans voix de pareils Imbéciles. »

Il s’assit à coté d’elle sans même lui demander son avis, après tout il n’avait de compte à rendre à personne.

« Moi c’est Karkat, inutile de me dire votre nom j’en ai rien à foutre de votre vie et vous vous souciez encore moins de la mienne. »

La femme restait de marbre, ne montrant absolument aucune expression.

« Si vous saviez toutes les merdes qui m’arrivent depuis plusieurs jours, pas comme si j’avais pas commis d’erreurs, mais putain, les gens changent quoi, j’ai plus rien à voir avec mon moi du passé ! Qu’est-ce que j’ai fait de mal, bordel ?! »

Surement plein de choses s’apparentant à crier sur des gens qui ne lui avaient rien demandé, mais personne n’osa lui répondre à voix haute.

« Jveux dire, elle m’a plaqué pour un putain de clown de mes couilles, si elle veut passer sa vie avec un mangeur des carambars périmés c’est son problèmes, mais qu’elle me fasse pas croire qu’il est mieux que moi ce con ! »

Toujours aucune réaction. Un adolescent aux lunettes bicolores adossé au fond du bus ne pu s’empêcher un petit rire discret, mais notre hommes en colère était bien trop énervé pour le remarquer.

« Tfaçon vous voyez très bien de quoi je parle, chuis sûr que vous, vous avez du en larguer des tonnes des mecs, vous êtes du genre à être trop bien pour qui que ce soit. Et puis même, j’ai pas à te vouvoyer t’en vaux pas la peine. » 

Le monologues commençait à durer, et la femme n’avait toujours pas réagit.   
Le bus se stoppa près d’un arrêt que notre grincheux reconnu comme étant le sien. Il se leva, s’apprêtant à lancer une réplique à la con en guise d’au revoir, mais remarqua bien vite que son interlocutrice semblait le suivre, descendant au même endroit.  
Il continua donc sa tirade l’air de rien.

« Tu sais, ils ont de la chance les gens comme toi, vous êtes chiants comme pas possible, mais au moins vous avez tout ce que vous voulez. Moi je suis gentil, je fais des efforts et ya que des merdes qui me tombent sur le nez ! »

Ils tournèrent au détour d’une ruelle sombre, non loin de l’appartement de Karkat qui commençait à se demander si cette personne si peu bavarde n’était pas sa voisine.

« Dis le si je te fais chier hein, t’as l’air d’en avoir des choses à dire, sors toi un peu le balais que t’as dans le cul et fais toi plaiz. »

Il se retourna pour lui lancer ces paroles, puis se stoppa net. Face à lui se trouvait le canon d’une arme, elle-même tenu par une femme tout aussi canon. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour la première fois, et lui sourit.

« Sans doute tes paroles seront-elles plus intéressantes une fois dans l’outre monde. »

Un coup de feu éclatât, et la femme s’en alla.


End file.
